In an uninhabited airborne vehicle, a controller in the airframe generally controls the flight based on output signals from a sensor in the airframe and control signals from ground equipment. In some uninhabited airborne vehicles, no controllers are loaded in the airframe but more than one controller in ground equipment.
For example, the invention of Patent Document 1 provides a system of controlling an uninhabited airborne vehicle, which suitably achieves redundant control function with highly accurate controls even when a sufficient number of redundant controllers cannot be loaded in an uninhabited airborne vehicle.